Breathing
by SilverInk2011
Summary: Next in the Connie/Mike series.  Abbie stays and implied Jack/Abbie  I know it's a little creepy due to the age difference .  Starts with two stanzas of poetry- unique to my other two stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.  
**

A/N: The third story in my Mike/Connie series. I know Abbie was never going to come back in the original series, but one can dream, can't she? Each chapter is going to start with two stanzas of poetry. I am also implicating some Jack/Abbie. I will post the entire poem on my account. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

Breathing

_A soft sigh  
A gentile touch  
A beating heart  
A sweet kiss_

_Love is here  
Love is blooming  
Love is sweet  
Love is breathing

* * *

_

Connie and Mike had had three uneventful months of cases that took them through heaps of sleepless nights. It had been three months since the Woll incident. A few weeks after that, Abbie surprised everyone with a transfer back to the District Attorney's office.

"Did you see the bastard's face after his wife testified against him?" asked Abbie after court one day.

"I still loved the fact that he admitted his actions on the stand," said Connie, smiling. Connie switched partners. Working with Mike was becoming too much of a conflict of interest for her. Luckily, she could trust Abbie, and there was a benefit for everyone.

"Hey, did deliberations come back yet?" asked Mike, who was walking up to them while on his way to a case. He clapped Abbie on the shoulder and swiftly kissed Connie.

"We didn't need deliberations," said Abbie, "the bastard admitted it on the stand. This trial was just a pile of idiots that were going to be exposed anyway."

"The only competent witness was the wife, and she provided the best testimony."

"I knew they should have taken the deal. They wouldn't have had a decent trial anyway." The two of them burst out laughing.

Mike stared at the two of them. "Sounds like it was a good trial." Before anything else could be said, a gunshot was heard throughout the room. Whoever shot had poor aim. Mike, Connie, and Abbie were pulled down on the floor. However, Judge Rebecca Steinman was shot through the chest.

"Shit!" screamed Abbie. Judge Rebecca Steinman was their trial judge. Abbie was holding her hands over Judge Steinman's chest, but it was already too late. She'd stopped breathing.

"Abbie, I think it's too late," whispered Mike in her ear. Connie was in agreement. She was leaning on Abbie's shoulder, giving her all the support that she needed.

* * *

Lupo and Bernard were on the scene, staring at every mark that was created. "Where was the shooter?" asked Lupo?

"We're not sure," admitted Connie. "We just heard a bullet break through the window and Mike, Abbie, and I fell to the floor in an attempt to protect ourselves. We stood up and Judge Steinman was on the floor."

"Any weird visits or anything within the past week or so?" asked Bernard.

"No," said Mike.

"Anything strange within the past week or so?" asked Lupo.

"No, for God's sake!" yelled Abbie.

"Abbie, they're just doing their job," stated Connie.

"Yeah, and I'm leaving!"

"Abbie," beckoned Connie. Mike grabbed her hand.

"Let her go, sweetheart," ordered Mike soothingly, "let her go."

Connie wouldn't let this one get a hold of her. She just watched Abbie leave and stride out of sight.

* * *

Abbie was sitting in Jack's office. She had an idea about what he wanted. He probably heard about her little episode in the courthouse earlier that same day. She walked in and didn't obey his motion to sit down. She just stood, watching the DA. "I know what this is about," whispered Abbie. She was staring at her feet, embarrassed that they were having this conversation.

"What happened Abbie?" asked Jack softly.

"I just saw the bullet run through the window, hit Judge Steinman and, for some reason, it affected me," said Abbie, tears forming in her eyes again.

Jack moved toward her. "What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"This shouldn't have affected me, but it kept bringing flashbacks," admitted Abbie, trying to conceal tears.

"Are you thinking about a past experience?" asked Jack. Abbie nodded, and it wasn't until then that she wasn't talking about the time when she was a US Attorney. "Ricci?" asked Jack again.

Abbie nodded again, and this time, the tears began to fall without being stopped. She couldn't get them to quit falling. They made their way down her cheeks and, somehow, onto Jack's shirt (she didn't realize that Jack pulled her into an embrace). "Hey," whispered Jack, "it's okay."

"No it's not!" stammered Abbie, her voice muffled in Jack's shirt, "you tell me when you don't feel penance for her death as well as Steinman's death- a death that could have been prevented."

For some reason, Jack couldn't take anymore. He pulled back, but just enough so he could still keep her in his arms. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. She kissed back, but then pulled back. "No," she whispered, pushing him away. "I can't, Jack. You still love her." She ran out the door.

Jack knew who she was talking about. Claire. But Abbie was alive, and he had the same unspoken feelings for her. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her because she was alive and Claire was dead. Either way, it was a gamble. He didn't know that she would reject him like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.**

A/N: Another chapter. Sorry for the refuge spoiler. I didn't think about warning anyone until after I posted it. Please forgive me. And please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

_Playing games  
Taking chances  
Life lasts  
In sweet romances_

_Love breathes  
Love lives  
Love tells  
What the heart gives

* * *

_

Abbie was in back in her office (far enough away from Jack's office). She looked through her office window to see if Connie, Mike or Jack were on their way to her office. She didn't look out her window for a long period of time, because it had been too much for her. She sunk down to the floor and wept.

A knock startled her. She didn't know if she should answer it. "Hey, it's me," said a familiar voice; one she had become familiar with since meeting her a few months back. "It's Connie. Open up!" she ordered.

Abbie refused. Lucky for Connie, the door was unlocked. She turned the handle and observed an upset Abigail Carmichael. Connie touched Abbie's shoulder and Abbie was instantly enclosing her arms around Connie. As Abbie buried her face in Connie's blouse, Abbie began to talk. All Connie could make out was "Steinman… Ricci… Jack… love… him."

"Abbie, slow down," ordered Connie soothingly. "I can't understand a word that you're saying." Abbie didn't continue to talk. Instead, she kept crying in Connie's chest. "Hey, come on," whispered Connie. "Talk to me."

"Jack," whispered Abbie. "I'm in love with him."

Connie pulled back in shock. "Jack?" asked Connie, "are you sure?"

"Positive. But I don't think he really loves me." Tears began to stream from her eyes again.

Connie pulled Abbie toward her again. "How did you and Mike finally admit it to yourselves?" asked Abbie.

"When I was poisoned," answered Connie. "When I was in the hospital, I finally confessed to Mike. He confessed it back. Jack was our witness."

Abbie looked up so she could see Connie's face. "Do things like this always make you cry?" asked Abbie.

"Yes," answered Connie.

"Is that normal?"

"Yes."

"Then why do I feel like an idiot?" asked Abbie.

"Because something like this probably never happened to you before." She looked down at Abbie. "Who's Ricci?" asked Connie.

"She was a friend of mine back when I first worked with Jack. We'd worked together numerous times in Special Narcotics, but back in 1999, we worked a case together again. All three of us. We were prosecuting members of the Russian mob. She went to go see if a witness and his family were okay, but was murdered in the process."

"Did you sit trial for her murder?" asked Connie curiously.

"I did," admitted Abbie, "and it was the best thing that I'd ever done. I now know that closure exists." She looked at Connie. "You'll get it."

"Yeah, when Woll dies," grumbled Connie. She then emitted a sour chuckle.

Another knock sounded at the door. Connie took it as a cue to leave. When Connie opened the door, it was almost as if she switched places with Jack. "Abbie-," Jack began, but Abbie threw herself at him. She kissed him fiercely until he pulled away. He stroked her cheeks and then leaned in again. "I love you," he whispered, placing kisses along her neck. She moaned in pleasure.

It wasn't long before she realized it was the first time she had sex with someone in the office. And it wasn't just anybody. It was the boss.

* * *

Connie, Mike, and Abbie went out for drinks. They were waiting for Lupo and Bernard to contact them with any leads on the case. Connie looked across the table at Connie. She was tossed Abbie a look that said "did you get lucky?"

"Shut up!" yelled Abbie, tossing a crumpled napkin at Connie's forehead.

Connie chuckled and took that for a yes.

Mike was staring at both women. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on when he wasn't around. But Abbie did look unusually happy for a woman that just witnessed a shooting. "Did I miss something?" asked Mike.

"Abbie plus Jack plus empty office equals sex," stated Connie. Abbie kicked Connie under the table and Mike spit out his beer.

"What?" asked Mike incredulously, followed by a muffled wince from Connie.

"You had to open your mouth, didn't you?" asked Abbie. Connie gave a small shrug and turned her attention back to her drink.

"You and _Jack_?" asked Mike. "Couldn't you have found someone…I don't know…younger?"

"I found Jack." Abbie shot him a look that made her dark eyes look like cold water…and that's not easy for a pair of deep brown eyes.

Mike still stared wide-eyed at his drink. Jack and Abbie? He couldn't see it, but it must have been something.

* * *

Abbie was back in Jack's office the next day. She stared at him, and he moved to her side. She was beyond the use for words. She couldn't describe any feeling that she had next to him. He couldn't either. He wanted her right there in that office, but after the previous day. He kissed her, but then pulled back. "Um…until we know where this is going-," began Jack, only to be interrupted by Abbie.

"Mike and Connie already know," she whispered back to him.

"How do they know?" asked Jack. "Oh no. You didn't…tell them, did you?"

"Relax," ordered Abbie, placing both hands on his shoulders and kissing him lightly on the lips, "I told Connie I was in love with you. After our little…ah…_encounter_ in my office, she deduced what happened from the stupid grin that I had on my face. Then she told Mike."

"Those two are like teenagers," complained Jack.

"But they never had sex in the office," speculated Abbie.

Just then, a gunshot sounded throughout the room, barely missing Jack and Abbie. Jack pulled Abbie down before the second shot sounded. Jack clutched Abbie to his side. After about ten minutes (which felt like eternity), Mike and Connie burst through the doors, panting from fear. "Are you two okay?" asked Connie, pulling the two of them off the floor and into a hug.

"Yeah, we're fine," whispered Abbie. "Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea," answered Connie, looking back at the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.**

A/N: I'M ON AN EXCITEMENT HIGH! I JUST GOT BACK FROM STATE BAND AND WE WON! So I am going to give you guys another chapter. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

_Golden eyes  
Tears disguised  
As tokens  
Of past affiliations_

_Placed above all  
The love I have  
Isn't unspoken  
But never left my lips

* * *

_

Abbie was still in shock. Connie, however, was the total opposite. She was pacing the room in a full blown panic. "¿Quién lo hizo?" asked Connie rapidly. "¿Quién lo hizo esto? ¡Quiero matar a esa persona responsable!"

"Connie, calm down," ordered Mike soothingly. He whispered the words like he was speaking to a small child. They seemed to work- she sat down and took a deep breath. "We caught the bitch last time, didn't we?" asked Mike.

"I'm calm," said Connie through clenched teeth.

"No you're not," Mike pointed out. "I've known you long enough to know you start speaking rapid Spanish when you're in a panic." He rubbed her shoulder tenderly. "I know you've been through an ordeal, but you have to stay calm."

"Mike's right, Connie," whispered a now distraught Jack. "Whatever happens, we're in this together. You don't have to be so angry."

"I think I have a right!" yelled Connie. "After what happened three months ago, I think I have a right to be pissed."

Mike pulled her thin frame toward him. "You have a right to be, Connie, and I understand that. However, this is a time to let it go."

Just then, a crash emitted through the room. Everyone ducked for cover, but when they realized it was just a brick with a message tied onto it. Everyone stared at it curiously, waiting for a fire to follow. When Abbie regained her legs, she tip-toed carefully over to it and began untying the string. When she had the note completely unattached, she read it. It said four words: KILL THE SOUTHERN BITCH!

Abbie dropped it, walking in the opposite direction. When someone tried to follow her, she slammed the door in that person's face. "Well," began Mike, turning around to face the other two, "is there anything in that note that could have set her off?"

Connie was already tossing the paper to him when he asked the question. "Read it yourself," ordered Connie. Mike obeyed and ruffled the paper. His eyes widened. "Mm-hmm," said Connie, "whoever wrote this has a problem with her. I'll go talk to her."

"No, let me," ordered Jack.

Connie's eyes widened in appreciation of her boss, who was becoming more interesting by the second. He'd never been able to hold down a relationship, and now he's struggling to maintain the current one. "I think I can handle this," said Jack.

"Okay," whispered Connie. "I probably will talk to her about this later, anyway."

With a nod, Jack left to talk to his beloved.

* * *

She was angry about everything. That someone, maybe an old suspect, found out her current whereabouts and saw fit to throw a brick through her boyfriend's office window. What the hell?

She looked about her office. Everything was so neat. It was so…organized and complete, like there was an answer for everything. But to this, there was nothing. Nothing that could tell her who or what possessed that person to write a death threat and throw it through that window. Nothing.

She sighed as a few angry tears escaped her eyes. She wiped them away furiously, angry at her behavior within the past day. She hated crying. She wasn't that kind of woman. She always remained tough, even when the case was particularly difficult. But this one seemed like nothing but tears…and that made her angry. No one in this office should see her cry. That should not have happened during that case eleven years ago.

There was a soft knock at her door. "It's unlocked," she sighed. Abbie watched as Jack entered the room. She turned away from him. "What's up?" asked Abbie monotonously.

Jack walked over to her side. He noticed that her eyes were a little red, like she'd been crying for the last few minutes. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Jack, reaching out for her.

"Nothing," she grumbled, brushing him away from her.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," said Jack.

"It...It's…Damnit!" she yelled as a few more tears escaped her eyes. Jack swept his arms around her and gripped her as tightly as he could.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered in her hair.

"No, it's fucking not okay!" Jack flinched a little at her choice of words. "I'm not used to this. I hate being the one who's crying like a victim. I hate not having an answer. I just want this over with."

"I know you do," cooed Jack as he kissed the top of her head. "I know how you work."

"Then help me out," ordered Abbie.

"I will," said Jack, "but you need to tell me how."

"Help me keep the three of you safe," said Abbie.

"Abbie-."

"Just do it Jack!" Abbie's tears were now becoming more obvious now. "Do it so I can have peace."

Jack didn't know how to respond except for one word, "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.**

A/N: Here's another chapter. My muse left me for awhile. Sorry. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

_If broken hearts  
Were to speak  
Would they say  
I love you still?_

_Could anything make  
Love and war  
Co-exist on  
Different plains?

* * *

_

Jack re-entered his office, Abbie not trailing behind him. Connie looked around. "Where's Abbie?" she asked Jack.

"Cooling off," confirmed Jack. "She wanted time to get her thoughts together." He walked back to the note and picked it up. "Any ideas?" asked Jack.

"None," confirmed Mike. "Connie's just as puzzled as I am."

"I'm going to see Abbie," announced Connie, but as she was moving to the door, Mike pulled her back.

"I don't think that's a good idea, impulsive fireball," said Mike. "You heard Jack- she needs to cool off. Leave her alone."

"So we're just supposed to sit here and try to find leads?" asked Connie. Mike nodded. "Nuh-uh. No way in hell. I can't just sit here while my friend's in trouble. That's not possible."

"I know, Connie, but it's the only way." She watched Jack nod in agreement. When Jack agrees with Mike, then the argument was over.

"Okay, so where do we start?" asked Connie. Before anyone could answer, Abbie walked back through the door.

"I'm taking the rest of the day," announced Abbie. She walked over to Jack and gave him a long kiss.

Jack pulled back. "Where are you going?"

Abbie ignored him. Instead, she pulled Mike into what looked like a half-head-lock and half-embrace. Then she pulled Connie into a bone-crushing embrace, leaving them alone.

"Abbie?" called Connie, but her call was ignored.

* * *

The next day, Connie called Abbie's cell phone. No answer. She tried it again. No answer. Third time it went straight to voicemail. She assumed that Abbie might be taking time off. She had an excuse. She was so distraught that she didn't know what to do. No one did.

Maybe that was the problem. She could not get her head together fast enough. Wrapping her head around what was happening was too much for Abbie to bear. Finally, Connie got the courage to scout out Abbie's apartment.

When she rang the buzzer, she received no answer from Abbie. When she didn't receive an answer the second time she rang the buzzer, she scouted her purse for Abbie's spare key. She placed it in the lock and waited for the click. When she opened the door to the apartment building, she hopped the first elevator she could get.

When she unlocked the door to Abbie's apartment, she found Abbie sitting on her couch tugging on a blanket tightly wrapped around her body. She was rocking back and forth. This was a sight that Connie has never seen before. No matter what happened, Abbie always kept that tough exterior intact.

This time she could not. Abbie's focused reached out to Connie. When Connie tried to respond to what was going on, she just reached out to her with a note in her hands. When Connie snatched it, she gasped slightly, and then revered her voice. "I won't let this happen. Ever," she said to Abbie.

With Abbie's sigh of relief, Connie breathed one as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. Please review. Happy Holidays, with a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and what ever other holiday you are celebrating. With much love, seasons greetings, and a Happy New Year, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

_Danger calls  
And love will fall  
When that fateful day  
Comes and all is lost_

_Maybe all will be won  
But when the day is done  
All feelings felt that day  
Will be lost once won

* * *

_

Abbie stared at Connie, who was standing above her with the note in her hand. There was nothing that Abbie or Connie could do. "What am I supposed to do?" asked Abbie.

"I don't know," mused Connie. "You could always sit back and wait for this to be over with like a normal victim."

"What the hell do you know about normal victims?" spat Abbie.

Connie's eyes widened in concern for her friend as she reached for Abbie's hand and patted it tenderly. "I know enough that you are not acting like one."

"I'm not one," Abbie spat. When Connie's eyes widened, she lowered hers, trying to apologize without speaking a word. Connie thought none of it and didn't let go of Abbie's hand. She squeezed it harder; trying to convey that everything was alright, that nothing could hurt her. But she pushed it away. "Bring me a real victim, because this time, it doesn't look good for anyone."

"Abbie, we can't do that," whispered Connie. "You know that. We don't have a history of past attacks or anything that could maybe tell us who he is."

"Find something," she growled. Her eyes were beginning to flair and her temper was becoming hot. She was begging for an answer, an answer she knew she wouldn't get until the time came.

"There is nothing," Connie pushed back. She wanted, more than anything, for Abbie's fiery southern temper to cool down, back to its original heat.

"Find something!" yelled Abbie, standing up to convey her demand.

"¡No hay nada que podemos encontrar!" Connie screamed, reverting to the use of Spanish as a form of communication.

Abbie lowered her eyes again, and then grimaced, a little surprised by Connie's attack at her. Her eyes began to swell with emotion again. Connie just stood there and watched, waiting for something else to come out of her mouth. Nothing came out, but she furiously wiped her eyes instead. "Shit, Connie!" she sobbed. "This can't be happening."

"It's happening, Abbie," Connie confirmed. "There is nothing that we can do to stop any of this from happening. Only time will tell what happens in the future."

"And we just sit there and wait?" asked Abbie.

"Yes," said Connie, "we do." She reached for Abbie's hand again. "I'm sorry for snapping."

"No, that's my fault," said Abbie, wiping her eyes. "I shouldn't have provoked you."

Connie's eyes swelled with some emotion as well. She grabbed the older woman and proceeded to rock her in her arms. "We'll catch this son of a bitch," said Connie.

Abbie's eyes smiled a little bit, as she smiled for the first time in days. "No one hurts the first female friend I have made in years."

Abbie pulled out of Connie's arms and smiled into her eyes. Then her eyes changed. Abbie raced to her bedroom and pulled out a list of names. "What's wrong, Abbie?" asked Connie.

Abbie scanned through the names and pulled out five. "Alexandr Bychovskaya, Dimitri Fibingerova, Lev Ivakina, Stanislav Mravinsky, and Egor Udovin, all members of the Russian Mob that reside in Manhattan." She looked into Connie's eyes. "I don't know about you, but I get the feeling that this is a revenge calling."

"Revenge?" asked Connie. "From that case eleven years ago?"

"Yes," she said, "I think that's what's happening."

Connie's eyes widened in surprise. This could mean that there's a turn in events.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. This is the post Christmas post. I think I got the best book in the whole wide world for Christmas. If you Law & Order fanatics haven't read Law & Order: Dead Line, read it. It's the best damn book ever WRITTEN! Anyway, please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

_My dearest love  
What does it take  
To make you fall  
For me once more?_

_Is it danger you seek?  
Revenge?  
Spite?  
Or simply the phrases of love once turned?

* * *

_

Abbie was sifting through the contents of the files with Connie staring over her shoulder. She was beginning to place faces with names and locations. She thought that maybe this was the only way to prevent such a travesty from happening in the future. Only time could tell what these misguided adventures may bring.

Instead of waiting for the pieces of the puzzle to fall into place, Connie was helping Abbie try to piece together the events that were relevant to what was going to happen. However, the Russian Mob is relentless when it comes to protecting their own. They have no feelings whatsoever for the ones that they're about to destroy. If Abbie had managed to put away members of the Russian Mob for murder eleven years prior, why wait eleven years before seeking revenge? That should have happened much earlier- when Abbie was prosecuting another case or when she was working with the Feds. This seemed so out of place so much later.

Then Connie got a revelation. All that trouble she went through for months after putting him away in jail for murder. All of the things he did to her- raping her, stalking her behind bars, trying to take the love of her life away from her. Surely Woll must have something to do with this. All of this is not making any sense without some of the behind the scenes involvement. Her revelations were nothing but scruples, but the conclusion was not ignorable.

Abbie put a hand over Connie's, trying to see into her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" asked Abbie.

Connie stared at the pictures once more, her conclusions jumping around in one jumbled mess. They all seemed to mesh together in a way that no one could figure out. But when she thought hard enough and clearly enough, she figured all lines lead back to Woll. "I just can't help but think that someone else may be manipulating these men behind the scenes," said Connie, letting her revelations be known to Abbie.

"Yeah, and it's Woll," chuckled Abbie, not realizing how serious her revelation was until her laugh was shot down with a somber gaze from Connie. "You're serious?" asked Abbie. "Woll? Come on, Connie, let's be reasonable. He's been quiet for months."

"Don't you find that suspicious?" asked Connie.

Abbie paused for a moment. Woll has been giving Connie trouble since she fell in love with Mike. Three months ago, they had invited Abbie into another round of trouble with that bitch Martina Martinez. "That bastard," Abbie growled. "I should have figured this out."

"Abbie," said Connie softly. "I think you should get dressed and meet me back at the office. We can work everything out there."

"But-," Abbie began to argue, but Connie silenced her.

"No buts, Abbie," ordered Connie. "ADA Abigail Carmichael, I think all four of us need to have a sit-down and talk about this first. At least before either of us does anything rash."

Abbie got up and headed for the bathroom without argument. When Connie heard the swift whoosh of the shower starting up, she left Abbie's apartment to scout out the men in her job.

* * *

"Where did you come from?" asked Mike, taking her by the waist and pulling her to him in a one armed hug.

"Abbie's," said Connie, "and we should be expecting her in a few minutes."

"How is she?" asked Jack worriedly from behind.

"About as good as one can be from being stalked," said Connie. She turned her head from side-to-side, trying to detect Abbie's presence in the office. Her head cocked to one side every time she heard a faint click of heels. Each time Connie looked, it wasn't Abbie.

"Are we going to talk about this?" asked Jack, motioning for them to stroll over to his office.

"We will, but not until Abbie gets here," said Connie, trying to tone down the men. She clopped alongside them, waiting for the return of the once calm Abigail Carmichael.

When they heard the door open and shut after all three of them entered the room themselves, they turned around. "Waiting for me?" asked a familiar southern drawl.

Jack motioned over for Abbie to sit down next to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. They finally discuss what's happening. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

_Danger is coming.  
I fear its grave  
For I hear the sounds  
Of war slaves._

_Does the turmoil begin  
Or end?  
Will it be over in a minute  
Or mean an untimely end?

* * *

_

"So," began Jack, trying to initiate conversation from the foursome as they sat together, "what's going on?"

"We suspect that Russian Mob is after me," began Abbie. "Connie," she added, looking straight at Connie, who was sitting on the arm of the chair Mike was situated in. "Don't you have something to say as well?"

"I, uh, suspect that Marcus Woll is at it again," she said hesitantly. Mike and Jack looked at both women, stunned.

"Why the mob?" asked Jack.

"And why Woll?" asked Mike.

"The mob because of the case from eleven years ago," said Abbie with a grimace. "And Woll just because he's out for Connie's blood again."

"The only way we can stop him is if we fight him," said Connie, looking from Mike to Jack to Abbie. Abbie followed her response with a nod of confirmation but Jack and Mike look bewildered. Their heads weren't wrapped around the whole thing quite yet.

"So you two need to put your lives on the line in order to stop these guys," said Jack, shaking his head from side to side. "Absolutely not!" He pulled Abbie closer to him and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He watched Mike do the same with Connie, who was now in his lap.

"But Jack, the only way we can stop is to fight back," said Connie. "The only way we'll get justice is if we fight this battle."

"I'll not have either of you endangering yourselves," said Jack. "You're lawyers, not detectives. You don't put your necks out there for a living. If you want to fight this, call Lupo and Bernard. Don't kill yourselves going after these guys."

"But Jack-," began Abbie.

"I said _no_," pressed Jack, a look of worry flooding his eyes.

Abbie looked back at Jack, realizing what he was thinking. He already lost two ADAs, one in a murder by someone he was trying to prosecute, and the other in a car accident. The one in a car accident, Claire Kincaid, was someone that he loved. He didn't want to lose another woman to a murderous gang of men. "Oh, Jack," she whispered, kissing him tenderly on the cheek and nestling her head in the crook of his neck. His grip tightened on her and she purred sweetly. Connie and Mike stared on with looks of confusion, but let it go the minute Mike kissed her tenderly on the cheek as well.

"If you two want to go after these guys, proceed with caution," ordered Mike. "And I mean _extreme _caution. I don't want to wake up the next day and realize that I'm attending both of your funerals. These are dangerous men. I hope the two of you spitfires realize that."

Connie threw her arms around Mike and gripped him as tightly as she could. "The day you attend my funeral is the day I die in my bed, surrounded by our children and grandchildren. I will proceed with as much caution as I can. Until then, there is no telling what will happen. I promise that I won't get myself killed."

"You can't make a promise like that, Connie," Mike reminded her. "You can't make those kinds of promises. That's like saying 'I will die of natural causes, not cancer' or making a promise that you will win a trial for someone. You can't predict the outcomes of life. But if you want to make this sacrifice, then it's up to you."

Connie pulled back slightly, noticing that Abbie and Jack were in the same position as before. Abbie flicked her eyes over to Connie's. Both of them looked worried and frightened at the same time. "If we don't fight back, Woll may get the better of us."

"We have to take this risk," said Abbie. "We have to do it. We don't know how many more people they'll hurt, much less kill." Connie nodded in agreement with Abbie. "Jack," she began, peering deep into his eyes. "I love you more than life itself, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life in fear that someone is going to die at my expense, and worrying that I may be their next target. The only way we can stop this is if we fight. I know you don't like it, but it's the only way."

Connie looked back at Mike, ready to give the same speech, but he silenced her with a kiss. "Just be careful," he finally agreed.

"Both of you," added Jack.

Abbie and Connie kissed their beloveds one more time and exited the office. Abbie and Connie exchanged worried looks of their own. "Let's not to anything completely stupid."

"Like handle a gun?" asked Abbie.

"Yes, Abbie," said Connie. "Like handle an illegally concealed weapon."

Abbie stared ahead as they continued toward her office. "I just don't want to lose him." Connie knew she was talking about Jack.

"I don't want to lose him either." Abbie looked at her, knowing she was talking about Mike.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. Abbie and Connie start the battle. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

_In all wars  
There is truth  
The truth of fire  
And the truth of peace_

Wars are won  
Not by fear  
But by conclusion  
Of peace restored

_

* * *

_

Abbie and Connie were back in Abbie's office, staring at each other worriedly. They were facing a new demise, and that was a crazy man calling crazy men to kill off a couple female lawyers. "What are we going to do, Abbie?" asked Connie, trying to initiate conversation.

"Go after them," stated Abbie flatly.

"I'm serious Abbie," said Connie. She stared at Abbie's deep chocolate eyes. "I'm not going after a bunch of lunatics unarmed." Connie stared out the large window leading out to the broad view of Manhattan. She stared at the stunning view of the largest building in the city, the Empire State Building, until she reached a conclusion she dreaded coming up with. "Maybe we should call Lupo and Bernard."

"No," said Abbie adamantly. "We can do this ourselves. We don't need anyone's help."

"We have no means of defending ourselves," argued Connie.

"Yes we do. You told me you were good at punching men in the mouth."

"That was to stop Woll from raping me."

"We can defeat these men."

"No we can't."

"Yes we can."

"How?" asked Connie, mildly amused. "Pray tell me, Carmichael, how in the world are we going to defend ourselves from five large, dangerous, and, not to mention, armed men? How are we going to defeat those men and their insane mastermind, who's behind bars in maximum security prison, with only our bodily power? I would like to know this." Connie had her arms folded over her chest and her eyes stared impatiently at Abbie.

"I was hoping you wouldn't do this," groaned Abbie.

"Do what?" asked Connie, still glaring down at Abbie.

Abbie reached down for her desk drawer. "Remember when I mentioned carrying a gun?"

"Yeah," said Connie with questioning tone. "I thought that was a joke."

Abbie pulled a case out. Connie recognized it for what it was immediately. A gun case, holding a maximum amount of two weapons. Connie raised her eyebrows at her associate and stared shockingly at Abbie. Abbie saw this stare and confirmed it with a nod. "That wasn't a joke." Abbie pulled two slips out from that same drawer, waving them like they were some sort of treasure. "I pulled a few strings to get a carrying permit for you. I have one myself." She handed a permit to Connie. "These come in handy when the maniac you're after has numerous accomplices and you're worried you might be the one killed in their next raid."

Connie took the permit from Abbie's right hand. "You can't be serious," she whispered.

Abbie nodded, looking more serious than Connie predicted. "Here," she said, handing Connie a gun. It was something that looked like standard police issue. Connie held it in her hands as if letting go might cause the thing to explode. "And here's a case of ammo." Abbie handed Connie a box of ammunition to use incase she needed to.

Connie still stared shockingly at the weapon. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Just put it in your purse," said Abbie earnestly.

"That's not what I meant," Connie began to clarify; "I just meant I haven't handled a gun before. I can punch a man with no problem, but a gun is different." She returned her attention back to the weapon she was holding in her hands. "I don't think I can handle a gun."

"Well this is the only way we're gonna be able to handle the large and dangerous armed men, Connie," said Abbie. "C'mon," she ordered, clapping Connie on the shoulder gently, "let's go. I'm gonna take you somewhere where I can teach you how to properly handle something like this."

* * *

Abbie was managing the wheel in Connie's car as they drove their way upstate. Connie did her best to try and get out of having the weapon on her person but Abbie would have none of the "I'm only a lawyer" arguments. She ordered Connie to try and deal with it, but Connie still ranted about it on the way to the range.

The range was the dusty kind. Connie thought that this particular range upstate might also host New York versions of Rodeos. She glanced at Abbie, who looked at home in the setting, and thought no more of it.

She moved closer and noticed that there were some targets that were far distances away from wooden frames. Connie carefully treaded along the dusty road to the target. Abbie pulled the gun out from Connie's handbag and fired first, showing Connie how to cock, load, and shoot properly. When she was done, Connie found herself back in possession of the gun. She held it shoulder-length high, cocked it, planted her feet firmly on the ground, and fired. The sound of the fire caused her to jump and squeak frantically. Abbie held Connie still to get her to calm down. When Connie finally settled down enough to take a deep breath, she looked at Connie and let her go.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Connie. "Let me fire a few more rounds to get used to the thing."

"Okay," smiled Abbie. Abbie pulled her own gun out and began to fire at the target that was next to Connie. When Connie glanced over at Abbie, she saw how at home Abbie must be in that world, knowing that Abbie grew up in Texas. She could tell because Abbie handled that gun like an expert.

She would rely on Abbie as a major form of defense if she could help it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. The two women start speaking with their significant others. Study break. Four symphonies, eleven concertos, and an opera later. Yes, I am a classical freak. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

_A killer lurks quietly  
He's in the shadows  
Waiting for the moment  
When death is his calling_

_Time is running courses  
The curtain is about to open  
The show will begin  
And breathing may become…difficult.

* * *

_

Connie awoke that night to a soft rustle in the kitchen. She bolted upright for fear that maybe an intruder was lurking about the area. Connie grasped at the sheets and searched rapidly for a robe to wear over her cotton-clad body. She then made a beeline for her new piece of weaponry. The gun in her hands placed a secure feeling in the pit of her stomach. She proceeded to tip-toe into the hallway, forgetting to check if Mike was still in the bed or not.

When she made her way to the kitchen, trying to avoid knocking over tables and chairs alike, she held her gun up steady, as if the next move would be this guy's last. "Don't move, you son-of-a-bitch," she growled into the area. The order was followed by a soft drop and crash of glass on the kitchen floor. Water rolled around the man's feet, creating a small puddle. "Don't speak," she barked.

"Connie, take it easy," ordered the man in a soft whisper. The voice was very familiar, almost soothing.

"Mike?" asked Connie. Mike turned around slowly and Connie lowered the gun as quickly as she could while absorbing the image. She felt relief and guilt spread over her face as she inched closer to him. "Sorry, I thought you were-."

"I know what you thought I was," he said, interrupting her. "What I'm more interested in is the weapon you are carrying around in your hands." He made a gesture to the gun she was holding.

"Abbie's idea. I have a permit."

"Of course you do," groaned Mike. He took the gun and set it down on the counter next to him. He bored his eyes back up at Connie. She seemed defeated. "Is this in any way going to help you defeat these men?"

"It might." Connie looked down at her feet. "I don't have a decent aim yet, but I might be able to hit something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. A person? A beam? I don't know yet." Tears streamed down her face.

"Connie, I don't like this."

"What's there to like? Five Russian mob members are after me and Abbie. There's nothing to like about this."

"Woll's gotten into your head, Connie."

"And he's doing a pretty good job of staying there." She looked at Mike. "You think I want to chase after five crazy men with an even crazier master behind the scenes? The answer is no, Mike. I made that very clear to Abbie, but you can't seem to get Abbie Carmichael to sit still long enough to make your point."

At this point, Mike couldn't seem to take any more of the insanity that came through his life. He strode up to Connie and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a comforting embrace. "Are you still going to chase after them?" asked Mike, still concerned.

"I might as well. Everything is getting insane. Five Russian mob members." Connie mused for a moment, and then said the words she would have said earlier if Abbie wasn't the initial target. "Maybe I should step back."

"Consuela Rubirosa, don't say that. You'll have help every step of the way."

"What are you talking about?" asked Connie.

"I contacted Lupo and Bernard. They're willing to help you. So am I."

Connie gripped Mike tightly in her arms. "I love you," she sobbed.

"I love you, too," Mike whispered back, so close to tears himself.

* * *

Abbie was lying in bed, her head resting gently on the pillow. Her deep brown hair adorned her head like a halo. It almost pained Jack to have to wake his sleeping love up. He, however, encountered a weapon in Abbie's belongings and wanted to know why she had it. "Abbie," he whispered, shaking her gently, "wake up Abbie."

When Abbie could hear her surroundings, her defense mechanisms kicked in. She whipped up and smacked whoever was jolting her out of her slumber. When she became aware of where she was and who was waking her, she immediately relented on what she was doing. "Jack," she breathed, startled at the fact he surprised her like that. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," he reassured her. "I'm more concerned about why there is a gun in your handbag."

"I have a carrying permit for that."

"Of course you do," he sighed. "What does 'Hang 'em High' Carmichael not have?"

"Now you're being difficult," groused Abbie.

"I'm being difficult?" asked Jack. "Me?"

"Yes you," scolded Abbie. "You're being difficult and if you'd stop, I could jump you." Abbie jumped onto him, trying to claim her weapon. He thought none of it. He threw the gun into the shower, and she gave up. Abbie climbed back into bed and nestled herself in the covers. Jack stared at her worriedly. It was when he climbed into bed beside her that she spoke. "Why does that drawer have a lock?" she asked, looking at his bureau of drawers.

Jack threw an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "What are you talking about?" asked Jack.

"That drawer," whispered Abbie, getting up to look for a key. She searched all over the top until she came across a key under a box. When she slid it into the lock, she heard a click signaling her for entrance. That key held the secret to that drawer. She saw socks and boxers at first, but then she found a folded piece of paper and a jewelry box. "What's this?" she asked, opening the paper.

"Abbie, don't," he ordered, but she ignored him. Abbie opened the paper and read through what was in there.

"It's to Adam," she said. "_I regret to inform you that I need a transfer to another bureau. I can no longer work with Claire Kincaid. My sincerest apologies, but I have been having an affair with Claire ever since we started to work together. But things are taking a step in the right direction. I have proposed to her. I no longer think it would be appropriate to work together once we're married…_" Abbie stopped reading there. "This is your assistant before me, isn't it?"

Jack nodded. He turned away from her. "I didn't expect things like this to happen. The night I planned to propose, Claire died in a car accident."

"Where was she?"

"She was dropping Briscoe off at his place and then coming over." Jack still couldn't look Abbie in the eye. "He was the one that called me." Abbie stood there. "I didn't know that she would be in danger. But Briscoe was drunk and Claire didn't want him driving himself home."

"But she died Jack," Abbie reminded him. "You couldn't have prevented her death."

"No I couldn't have. You're right. But I can prevent this one." Jack grabbed Abbie and pulled her to him. He enveloped her in an embrace. She kissed him gently and rested her head on his shoulder. When he mounted her on the bed, he looked at her with a hurt expression in his eyes. He looked broken. He wanted to remind her that he was broken after Claire's death and that he will be again if she does this.

A tear trickled down Abbie's face as she kissed his lips. The kiss made her fall into oblivion. Knowing what she knows about Jack's previous love. But there was still the matter of these insane people. They already started something. What they didn't know was that there was going to be a huge finish. Abbie just clung on to Jack for the rest of the night. Who knew if there was going to be a tomorrow?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. Bored on a weekend and deciding to update. And did you know that Alana de la Garza will be reprising Connie Rubirosa on LOLA? Gives me a hell of a lot more incentive to watch LOLA, despite the fact that I already do. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

_Broken are the wings of the angel  
Devastated are the hearts of our loves  
Turmoil befuddles our existence  
Days pass by in shadows cold._

_Knowing what hurts and what hates  
Knowing what we leave  
Knowing our late affections never last  
Until that time passes by  
We don't know what will last.

* * *

_

Connie walked into Abbie's office the next day to find Abbie sleeping with her arms enclosing her head. _Rare_, Connie thought as she approached Abbie cautiously. _My guess is a late night._ Connie yawned herself, but then stretched out in such a way that would make it impossible to fall asleep sitting up. She crossed her long legs and arms as she stared on. Abbie's deep brown hair was drooping around her head. Her breathing was even and slow. Connie thought better of not waking up the sleepy Texan.

A creak of the door startled Connie. Mike clanked as he entered. Connie made a scolding shushing noise and turned her head around. Mike understood and sat down in the other vacant chair. "How long has she been like this?" whispered Mike.

"I just got here," she whispered back.

"How late was she up, do you figure?"

"No idea, but I saw her down three cups of coffee in one hour today."

"Would you two shut up?" groaned a cranky Abbie from her slumber. Connie averted her eyes from Mike's to Abbie's, who looked like death.

"You okay?" asked Connie.

"Fine," Abbie spat. Connie stared with deep concern. "Don't look at me that way!"

"What happened last night?" asked Connie. Mike was getting up to leave the room. He didn't want to get in the middle of a catfight. Connie turned her head and glared at him in protest, but Mike ignored her.

"Nothing." Abbie was looking annoyed with the line of questioning.

Connie decided on being persistent. "I just saw you down three cups of coffee in one hour. Something's up."

"How would you know?"

"Uh…I've never seen you sleep in the office before. I've seen you work all hours of the day and you never have slept in the office."

"So you find my sleeping pattern a bit off today, huh?"

"Come on, Abbie. Don't shut me out. Tell me what happened with you and Jack."

Abbie stared at Connie for a moment. Her eyes widened and her expression became about as blank as it could get. "How did you know that's what I was thinking about?"

"Intuition." Connie tapped her hand on the desk and tilted her head back slightly.

"Okay, okay, since you insist on being so nosy, I'll tell you." Connie relaxed back in the chair like a shrink ready to poke into someone's psyche. She had her head cocked the right way and her hands folded neatly in her lap. "Jack and I talked last night. I found out what he was afraid to let go of, and he got scared."

"What'dya find?" asked Connie curiously.

"The engagement ring he was planning to give Claire Kincaid the night of her death." Connie treated Abbie to a surprised stare and Abbie shared with her a nod of confirmation. "I found the memo that went with it. The one that said he could no longer work with Claire Kincaid because she was going to become his wife. To Adam Schiff."

"The old D.A?" asked Connie. Abbie nodded.

"The case we have now keeps buzzing around in my head. I just can't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, you're wrong about who's after us."

"I don't think so, Abbie," said Connie.

"Well I do. I think someone wanted Claire dead and is now coming for me."

"But Woll-."

"Woll has nothing to do with it. I guarantee it. I think someone else is attacking us from behind Russian mob bosses."

"Do you think we stand a chance?"

Abbie fell silent. Her expression became worried and she looked to the empty doorway for help. "I'm not sure."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. Here's another chapter. I decided to update all my stories this weekend. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

_Pushing the envelope takes courage  
The courage that makes no sense  
The adrenaline rush proceeds  
And the struggle to prevail stops  
_

_The timing is nothing special  
The days move into weeks  
The time it takes to make a break  
Has its shining peaks

* * *

_

Connie stared at Abbie with a befuddled expression. How can such an atrocity be so puzzling? If it's not Woll, then surely it must be someone who either Jack or Abbie had a falling out with. Connie and Mike just got roped into the situation.

Connie stared exasperatedly at Abbie's contorted expression of worry. Abbie was losing her confidence. Connie was baffled. Abbie was falling apart as they sat there, doing nothing about finding this son-of-a-bitch. As disturbing as this was, they had to find something.

Then Connie got a revelation. "What if this is connected to something else entirely?" she asked.

Abbie stared at her. "Like what?"

Connie thought for a moment. What was the most devastating thing that happened to Jack during his legacy? "What if this is somehow connected to the death of Claire Kincaid?"

Abbie was suddenly intrigued. "Claire Kincaid's death? Are you sure?"

"Positive," Connie confirmed. "I have no doubt that who ever is chasing us is trying to get rid of you. I think I'm just in the way. Who ever is chasing us-."

"Is probably an ex-lover or ex-wife," Abbie finished. "We have the case file on Claire Kincaid's accident?"

"It'll involve going through Jack's drawers, Abbie. Wanna try?"

Abbie chuckled. "Let's go."

* * *

Abbie and Connie were sneaking their way into the office, ignoring the accusatory stare from Clarice, Jack's receptionist. They needed that file to make their assumptions true.

Both of them had the adrenaline pumping through their veins as they started snooping. Connie took to the shelves while Abbie took to the desk. She saw that picture of the woman that he kept, her heart wrenching at it. It wasn't looking at the picture and knowing that he loved another woman as well, but rather looking at it and knowing that who was probably one of the most important people to him had died for no reason. Maybe it was jealousy, greed, or even just plain vengeance. What Abbie was really interested in was finding the jealous, evil woman who was trying to kill Abbie behind five large Russian men.

Abbie and Connie continued to go through records, files and printouts of cases. They spread them out in piles on the floor. Neither of them came close to what they were looking for.

A loud gasp from the door caused both of them to drop what they were holding. They both stood up and faced a clearly outraged Jack. "It's not what it looks like."

"I think it's exactly what it looks like," spat an outraged Jack McCoy.

"It's not. We're trying to find a specific file. That's all," said Abbie, a futile attempt at getting Jack to calm down.

"Oh," he huffed. "What file?"

"Claire Kincaid's accident file," said Abbie.

Jack's jaw dropped. "Why do you need it?" he whispered.

"We think that who is ever chasing me may have had something to do with her accident," said Abbie.

Jack went through his desk and found the file. "Here," he whispered. "I still don't see it, but if you do, then chase it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. I know it's been a while. In my opinion, Claire is NOT dead. She is hiding somewhere. I believe that something happened where that car accident was more than just an accident. She must be in Witness Protection. Read the twist in plot I have for all of you. And I know I wrote a one-shot where she actually does die...but long live Claire Kincaid! I even kept her initials. This one is long due to delay. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

_Secrets don't lie  
__Secrets don't hide  
__Secrets take form  
__Secrets hold scorn_

_Secrets defy trust  
__Secrets shut down  
__Secrets break more  
__Secrets don't tell_

* * *

Connie and Abbie sat in Abbie's office going through the one file that they worked hard searching for. Abbie turned the pages of the file, absentmindedly handing them to Connie. They found nothing of interest…until the death certificate came up. They said she was cremated. However, in her will and death wishes that she so knowingly prepared at the age of twenty-five, it stated that she didn't want to be cremated. She wanted to be buried in a coffin and have her organs donated. She was listed as an organ donor. There was no record of her organs ever being distributed.

"Maybe they took into account doctor-patient privilege," Connie mused while looking over the file.

"I don't think so, Connie," Abbie stated. Abbie looked at Connie. "I think something deeper is going on here. I'm thinking maybe a jealous old lover of Jack's is after me. That someone must have run into Claire's car and killed her…or so we thought."

"She's dead, Abbie," Connie stated.

"No she's not, Connie. There are too many inconsistencies with her death. First of all, there should be a record stating that her organs were donated. Second, they should have put her in a coffin, not cremation. She didn't wish to be cremated. Third and final thing to mention…it doesn't give a date or time of death. Something's up, Connie. I think they shoved her into some sort of federal thing."

"Like Witness Protection?"

"Maybe. Either way, Claire is alive, Connie. She's not dead."

"But how can we know for sure?"

"I have a friend in the Witness Protection offices of the United States Marshal Service. Maybe he can give us some light on the situation."

"Uh, I don't think-."

"Connie, we have to find out…now."

Connie stood there for a moment, trying to process it all. "Okay," she agreed. "But only because you're so damn convincing."

Abbie flashed Connie a smile and grabbed her cell phone. "US Marshal Service please…Marshal Mark Hansen…Hey Mark," she began over the phone.

"Abbie Carmichael," he began in a matching Texas Drawl. "How the hell are ya?"

"I'm great Mark," she replied, laughing. "How're you and the kids?"

"Fine, fine," he responded with the same laugh in his voice. "I doubt you called to ask me about my kids. What's going on Carmichael?"

"I need a favor Mark. This is kind of a huge one, too."

"What's so big about it?"

"Um…my associate Consuela Rubirosa and I were looking through a file that's material to a case we're working on, and we noticed some inconsistencies with the crash report."

"Like what?"

"Like her body being cremated instead of buried in a casket like she requested in her will. Or the fact that she was an organ donor and there is no record of her organs ever being donated."

"Did you ask any of the family members that she has?"

"Allison Geller, her mother, and Ken Geller, her step-father, passed away within months of each other three years ago. Her father, Joseph Kincaid, died nearly thirty-five years ago. And she has no siblings or family members we can get in touch with. We came up with Witness Protection as a credible idea to these falsified documents."

"So basically, you think my colleagues put Miss Kincaid in Witness Protection because of a car accident?" he asked, baffled.

"There may have been more to this 'car accident.' We know Jack McCoy had three female assistants prior to Miss Kincaid- all of whom he had affairs with. Miss Kincaid was the fourth. There may have been a jealousy dispute over her seeing him…and it's possible that whoever was after her is also after me."

The other line went dead silent for a minute. "Mark, you still there?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah…and I'll make a run in the database for a Claire Kincaid. See if any new ID's for her name pop up. It would help if we could get a description so we could know what we're looking for."

Abbie made a motion for Connie to give her the photo that was lying down beside the file. Connie picked it up and handed it to her. "She had dark brown hair in a bob, light brown eyes, medium sized nose, semi-full lips, and she would have been in her late twenties."

The soft click of keyboard tapping echoed through the phone line. This was testing Abbie's patience, but she knew that this was the only way to go. "I got four Claire Kincaid's in their late twenties, narrowed it down to two with brown hair and brown eyes, and, by default, I think we have her. A Marshall Hardwick picked her up fifteen years ago from New York City. She was brought here and her identity was changed. It seemed like someone was after her. She wanted protection until whoever was after her was caught. Does the time length and city fit, Carmichael?"

"You did great, Mark. Thanks." Abbie paused before she decided to ask another question. It would be a near impossibility, but she thought it could be worth asking. "Is there any way you could put me in touch with Marshall Hardwick?"

"Let me check," the line was busy for a moment. Connie and Abbie exchanged looks while waiting. "I'll patch you through right now."

The line went dead for three seconds, then a deep, gruff "Hello," was spoken through the other line.

"Marshall Hardwick?" Abbie asked.

"Speaking," he said formally. "Who is this?"

"This is Assistant District Attorney Abigail Carmichael from the Manhattan District Attorney's Office of New York City, New York. You have a person of interest we would like to speak to."

"And who might this person be, Miss Carmichael? What would the Manhattan District Attorney's Office want with one of my witnesses?"

"We may have a lead on her case. We have an idea of the motive behind the crime, and we would at least like to speak to her."

He was silent for a moment. "What is the witness's real name?"

"A Claire Samantha Kincaid," Abbie told him.

He stayed on the line, unsure of what to say. At first he considered denying the request for appearance of one of his witnesses, but then realized that no one has asked for her in fifteen years. If someone called now, this must be important. "Her new name is Clarissa Karlton. She's a high school history teacher now and is married to Jason Karlton. They have three kids- two boys and one girl. All three are in kindergarten, first grade, and fourth grade. You must meet with…who is it you want to meet her with?"

"Assistant District Attorney Consuela Rubirosa, my associate, and District Attorney John James McCoy, my boss," Abbie answered.

A breath was heaved on the phone, "Alright," he sighed vehemently. "The three of you will meet us at a motel in the middle of St. Louis, Missouri. There we will meet up with you. I will leave the three of you alone with her in the room but I'll be in the next incase anything goes awry. No funny business, you understand?"

"It's business as usual here in New York," Abbie answered smartly.

"And you cannot, under any circumstances, tell anyone where you're going. I will have my partner meet you at La Guardia, and she will take you to St. Louis. Mrs. Karlton…er…Miss Kincaid and I will meet you there."

"Understood. This will be a flight out tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, and it's good for one day. Use it wisely, and maybe she can come out of hiding." Abbie could feel his voice drop, "and you are not to speak about this. Understand. Only to the two other people you have mentioned to me."

"But what about Michael Cutter? He's just as much involved as anyone else in this case."

"Okay, bring him along too." He then was ready to terminate the conversation. "Tomorrow, La Guardia, one o'clock flight. Be there. Otherwise, you missed your chance to see Miss Kincaid."

Before Abbie had a chance to say anything else, Hardwick hung up. She put her phone back on the jack and turned her attention to Connie, who was now confused. "What the hell, Abbie?"

"Looks like you, Mike, Jack and I are going to St. Louis to visit Claire Kincaid…who is now Clarissa Karlton. We're going to-."

"I know that part," Connie told her, cutting her off. "But I thought it was just going to be the two of us. Why are you roping Jack and Mike into this?"

"Jack needs to know the truth," Abbie reasoned.

"And Mike?"

"He knows too much about the case already. We take him out of the loop now, he's gonna get suspicious. We might as well take him with us."

"Okay," said Connie. "So you really think this is a beef with an ex-lover of Jack's?"

"Must be. Whoever is chasing me knows about my case with the Russian Mob from years ago and knows it killed one of my close friends at the time. That person knows it hit me at a weak spot. I think this case and Claire's are related, even though this person didn't try to make it seem related. They tried for two completely different events."

"And Steinman?"

"Collateral damage," Abbie explained. "She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Whoever shot through that courthouse window had poor aim and was aiming for me. This is personal. Maybe it also had something to do with a case from years ago."

Connie pursed her lips. "Maybe she has an answer we're missing."

Abbie stood up and motioned to Connie. "Let's go round up our men."

* * *

Abbie was helping Jack pack a day's worth of items in a small bag that would be easy to carry on. It would save them a lot of trouble as well as time. Jack was still puzzled about the event that was going to take place. Abbie didn't tell him anything more after her initial bombshell of a revelation. "Where are we going?" he asked as he put a shirt in his bag.

"St. Louis," she responded.

"This has to do with the case?" he asked.

Abbie nodded. "Why can't it just be you and Connie?"

"Because if we find anything at all that may be helpful, we might as well take you to coberate her statements. If we have to call her to testify, we may do so."

Jack let his curiosity get the best of him. "Who are we meeting?" he asked curiously.

Abbie stopped dead in her tracks as she pulled a pair of pants from his drawer. "I don't think that's relevant."

"I think it is. Now tell me."

"You're not going to like it," Abbie told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Alright…we're meeting a Clarissa Karlton," said Abbie, not willing to reveal the true identity of the witness.

"Okay," he said, taking his pants from her. "Now was that so hard?" he asked, kissing the top of her head. Abbie gave a grimace that Jack took for a "No."

* * *

"So…how is this Clarissa Karlton related to our case?" Mike asked Connie as they were packing their overnight bags.

"She may have information relevant to our case. We may have the information she needs to get out of witness protection."

"So Clarissa Karlton is not her real name?"

"No."

"Who is she? Is she a former ADA from our office?" Connie said nothing. "Do I know her Connie?"

"She has a face you've see many times but never met…or you may have met a few years ago. But she might not remember you."

"A face I've seen many times?"

"Thousands," Connie answered.

"Dammit Connie, you know I hate riddles!"

Connie groaned. "Think about the initials."

"C.C?"

"C.K."

"C.K…C.K-Oh. Claire Kincaid?"

"Bingo. Just don't say anything to Jack. Abbie and I agreed on a vow of silence until we see her there."

"Understood…but for the record, if I was going to see my old girlfriend who I thought was dead, I'd want to know."

"But she's not dead, is she?" Connie asked him, swaggering up to him seductively.

"No she's not," he agreed, grabbing her and shoving her onto the bed. She laughed as he kissed her fiercely, thinking that maybe she should nix the sleepwear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. Well...we finally get to see her again. Pay attention to the chapter. This is what takes the story on a collision course. I took the name Jessica Cavanaugh from my original story Clock Back Years. Please review. Thanks. Love, Lawabidingchild.

* * *

_In darkness  
__And in light  
__You were the guide  
__That took me in flight_

_Yet I left  
__And you stayed behind  
__I have someone else  
__Yet you'll always be mine_

* * *

Abbie, Connie, Jack, and Mike made their way through the airport with their luggage in tow the next day. It was nearly one-o'clock and they needed to find their plane. "You think we should tell him now?" Mike asked impatiently.

"No," Connie hissed back, squeezing his hand painfully so he'd shut up, "we agreed to wait until the hotel."

"What are you two whispering about?" Abbie asked.

"Nothing," Connie said. Her tone was innocent, but her eyes told Abbie everything. Abbie shot Mike a scolding look. Mike returned it with a shrug of indifference. Nothing more was asked about the matter.

When they approached their gate, it was twelve-thirty. They found a woman who was patrolling the area like she was waiting for something. Or someone. Abbie cautiously approached her. "Are you waiting for us?" she asked.

"That depends. Are you Abigail Carmichael?"

"Yes," Abbie confirmed.

"And I assume that behind you stand Jack McCoy, Michael Cutter, and Consuela Rubirosa?"

"That would be them, yes."

"I'm Marshall Jessica Cavanaugh," she introduced, shaking Abbie's hand. "Follow me. We're just about to board."

* * *

They'd spent the majority of the flight being debriefed by Marshall Cavanaugh. She heard from Abbie that she was banned from saying the witness's real name until they touched down in St. Louis. Cavanaugh understood that and only told them that they were going to see someone in Witness Protection and that revealing anything without the permission of the government was punishable by law. The four of them understood that, with three knowing who they were going to go see.

When they landed, they collected their things and got into a car provided by the Marshall Service, with Cavanaugh at the wheel. "You know our witness is excited to see you," she noted. "Especially you, Mr. McCoy."

"Call me Jack," he ordered her.

"Okay," she giggled and clutched the steering wheel. Jack now had a confused look on his face. Abbie clutched his hand.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered into his ear. "Just take baby steps in the direction of the witness and you'll be fine."

"Okay," Jack promised. Abbie kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. She wondered if they would still be together after this.

* * *

The five of them reached the motel. They were assigned their rooms and then instructed to move accordingly to the plan. "Remember, no funny business. My partner and I will be right next door if something goes wrong."

"Understood." Abbie looked at the other three, who also nodded in response. Once Cavanaugh left, Abbie turned to Jack. "Jack. Connie, Mike, and I have been keeping a small detail from you…okay…a large detail from you. It's better you find out here. When we open the door, you'll see someone you know. Someone you once loved. She's been in hiding all this time, Jack."

"Who has?" Jack asked.

Abbie kissed him. "You'll see. Once I open that door, there's no telling what will happen."

Jack stared at them. Abbie clutched his arm and opened the door with a key that Cavanaugh gave her.

When the door opened, they found a woman facing the wall. She had long, flowing curls down her back and tan skin. She was older than Abbie and Connie by a few years. Connie and Mike stared at each other. They knew who that woman was. Abbie knew who that woman was. Jack only knew they were visiting Clarissa Karlton.

When the door shut behind the four DAs, the woman turned around. It was a face they all recognized, but with a much older expression. She had laugh lines around her light brown eyes. Her hair was longer and in soft curls around her face. Her face had subtle creasing, but there was still a youthful look to it.

Jack's mouth dropped open. His long lost Claire. "It was better this way, Jack," Abbie whispered at his side. She slowly loosened her grip on his arm so Jack could move forward to greet Claire. She knew he would want to.

Claire approached Jack with outstretched arms. "Jack?" she whispered. She traced her hand along his face, feeling every one of his features. "Jack." She confirmed her vision in a whisper. When she could no longer stand the anguish of not being able to greet him, she collapsed in Jack's arms, crying. Jack held her. Something he'd wanted to do since she died.

Mike and Connie looked toward Abbie. A look of subtle jealousy fell on her face. But they knew Jack and Claire wouldn't happen. It couldn't…especially since Claire was now married and had three children.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.  
**

A/N: Another chapter. Okay...both my Law & Order fanfics are featuring a pregnancy. Wow...I have no better storyline, haha. Please review. Thanks. Love, SilverInk2011

* * *

_Follow me through times sands  
__Through strength and determination  
__Our paths shall cross  
__But time shall not make it fate_

_I love you is present tense  
__I loved you is past tense  
__I will love you is future tense  
__But I'm with you is the present moment_

* * *

"Jack, there's so much I want to tell you-." Claire began.

"You're married, aren't you?" he asked her.

"How did you-?"

"The ring. I can see it on your finger. Besides…I've fallen in love with someone else."

"Her?" she asked, pointing in Abbie's direction.

"Yes, Abbie Carmichael." He looked at Claire. "God, Claire," he whispered, "what the hell happened?"

"It wasn't my choice," she whispered.

"So, who's was it?"

"Inspector Cavanaugh's," she stated. "He'd told me that I'd be safe. Told me that I'd be comfortable here. And I've been happy. I have three kids. James, John, and Josephine. JoJo's the youngest, then John, then James."

"Wow."

"Yeah. My husband and I love them very much."

Abbie started to feel her own stomach. She'd been expecting a monthly bill for a few weeks now. It was never two weeks late before…she left.

Jack looked over to the door with worry. Connie just shook her head. "So what happened that night?" Jack asked Claire.

"I was driving Lennie home from the bar, when an oncoming vehicle hit us I saw the face briefly, but I couldn't remember what happened. When I came to at the hospital, I sort of…looked around. There was no one but Inspectors Cavanaugh and Hardwick. They treated me right…I was comfortable. I fell in love, and we got married and had three children."

"I mean, what's going on right now?"

"We're trying to wait for someone with a lead to catch this guy. That's all. He or she will be tried in federal court. There have been killings all over the US done in a similar fashion. They've been made to look like accidents. These accidents are done in three ways- a fall down the stairs, a car accident, or a suicide gone wrong. The suicides are done with pills, not weaponry. This causes the look of self-infliction, but done so poorly that when the doctors try to save them, they died. But they've seen a repeated pattern…a signature as detectives called it. They've noticed that these women have been dating men. Powerful men. Some were lawyers- like you- some were cops, and some were politicians. I was the only one to survive my attack. I was the only one to have seen my killer's face. She walked over to me when Lennie stumbled toward a pay phone to call 911. Green eyes, golden curls, and a slightly bumpy nose. She had a distinctive mole right under her eye and a wide smirk. I remember it, Jack. You never forget the face of the person who tried to kill you." She touched Jack's cheek. "You also never forget the people you were close to. I have missed you everyday Jack. But we both moved on."

"I didn't come here with those intentions," he looked back at the other two lawyers standing in the room. His heart dropped when he realized Abbie didn't just step out for a little bit to breathe. "Those two- Connie Rubirosa and Mike Cutter- and my girlfriend didn't tell me who we were going to interview. They kept it a secret, referring to you as Clarissa Karlton."

Claire stared at Mike and Connie. "Um… why don't the two of you stay here with Claire? I'm going to check on Abbie."

"What for?" Mike asked.

"Probably girl stuff." Connie scooted out the door.

* * *

"Abbie?" Connie called as she was going to enter the motel-room door. "Is everything alright?"

Abbie came out of the bathroom. It had been seven minutes since she left the interrogation session. She was holding a stick in her hands. "What is that, Abs?"

"A…a…"

"A what?" Connie got a closer look at the thing. "Is that a pregnancy test?"

Abbie went back into the bathroom and came back out with two more. "All three of them are positive."

"Oh my God, Abbie. You need to tell Jack."

"In the middle of this case?"

"Abbie, this is Jack's kid, too."

"He was just reunited with Claire."

"Yes, but you didn't hear them. They've both moved on. Claire's got her husband and Jack's got you. You're there now. Jack is…well…Jack. He loves you Abbie. I saw the disappointment in his eyes when you left. He needs you there."

Abbie felt tears fall down her cheeks again. "I just don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"The case, the reunion." Abbie moved to sit down on the bed. "This may be more than he can handle."

"I really think that this is something you need to tell him," Connie stated, sitting beside her.

"And what do I say? 'Oh, Jack, did you get the information we need? Oh, and by the way, I'm pregnant.' Is that what you want me to say?"

"I think you should just tell him everything that you need to. I don't think he'd care."

"Connie…"

"Abbie. No matter what happens, he still loves you." Connie pulled her in a one-armed hug. "I really do think you need to tell him."

"Okay, but when?"

"How about now?" The door handle clicked. The tap of feet was audible. Connie and Abbie looked up. Jack had entered the room. Connie took her cue and exited.

"Is the girl-talk over now?"

Abbie nodded as Connie left. "Jack…I'm pregnant."

Jack sat down next to Abbie, kissed her, and then held her in his arms as she cried


End file.
